


Spoons Are Just Little Swords

by MonarchAida



Series: Writing Exercises [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Cute Kids, For Me, How Do I Tag, I Was High When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Silly, Writing Exercise, emily likes to swtich things around, emily wants to be like corvo, i've gotten into dishonored lately, since the second game out, thank you jesse cox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonarchAida/pseuds/MonarchAida
Summary: Emily thinks playing pranks is a much more productive then her lessons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jesse Cox started playing Dishonored so I went and finally beat the first and Emily Kaldwin is so cool. I want DH2 just so I can play as her. Oh, and I'm gonna make these more like writing exercises instead. So it might not be daily. Though not all will be a exercise exactly. So I'm gonna make a series of the dumb ones that no one needs to read.  
> Anyway, enjoy! xoxoAida

Boring texts, boring words, boring information, boring, boring,  _boring_. Emily Kaldwin was just so bored of these lessons. However, she still tries to focus on them. Because that's what Corvo keeps telling her to do. Sometimes though, when Corvo's out on his grownup business, she likes to play pranks. Just little things like switching around objects, or drawing on notes, things like that.

One of her favorites things to do is add more things to Lord Pendleton's memoirs. He writes them out before he records them. Sometimes he'll start reading what she wrote before realizing halfway through what he was saying. She'll listen in on those times before laughing and hiding in Corvo's room. They tend to leave him alone and don't go to his room.

Emily also likes to hide Callista's lessons book. After all, they can't learn if there's no book. Callista always seems to find them though. No matter how hard she tried to hide them. She threw one down to the sewer. Yet she still ends up getting them. After awhile Emily starts to suspect it's Corvo taking them back. When she figured that out she decided she had to get revenge.

When he was sleeping once she hid his mask. Placed it under the bathtub knowing Callista took baths in the morning. She felt like such a genius.

Until she saw Corvo leave with his mask. She went and asked Callista if Corvo did anything weird. She laughed and told her she found the mask during her morning bath and gave it Corvo.

Emily hid one of her lessons plans again up in a birds next. Corvo got it back again. Emily gave up on hiding things from them.

She did, however, not stop adding more story to Lord Pendleton's memoirs.


End file.
